onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Jenny Jagielski
Jenny Jagielski is the daughter of Jake Jagielski and Nicki and is at the center of their viscous custody battle. After Nicki threatened to take Jenny from Jake, he fled with his daughter and the two eventually settled in Savannah. She is currently in Savannah under the joint custody of Jake and Nicki. Character History Season 1 Jake didn't tell anyone he had a baby, until Lucas. Lucas convinced him it was best to bring Jenny out into the world and not hide her because his mom did the same with him. Jake brought Jenny to Karen's Cafe, interducing her to his whole world and performed a song. Everyone was surprised to hear Jake had a baby but Jake felt a lot better after he told people. Jake brought Jenny to his basketball practices when his parents couldn't watch her and Peyton played with her on the sidelines. Peyton become a regular babysitter for Jenny and became really close with her daddy, Jake. Jenny was 9 months old when her mother, Nikki came back to Tree Hill to make up for the time she's lost with her daughter and start being her mother. Jake refused Nikki coming back into Jenny's life. When Peyton and Brooke were watching Jenny while shopping at the mall Nikki came and kidnapped her taking her shopping and on the carousel ride. Jake was furious finally getting Jenny back then leaving with Jenny. Nikki was prepared to fight for custody, confident she would win. Jake was scared and took off with Jenny, with the help from Peyton and her father who took them to Savannah over seas. Peyton was heartbroken to see Jake and Jenny leave. Season 2 Jake returns to Tree Hill leaving baby Jenny back in Savannah with his cousins. Finally him and Peyton drive to Savannah to bring Jenny home, Jake being tired of running. Jenny's father, Jake pleads his way back into school, begging Whitey who was a sucker to baby Jenny, who was brought along. Nikki returns, fighting for custody of baby Jenny, angry with both Jake and Peyton for hiding Jenny from her. Karen's boyfriend, Andy helps Jake with money to hire a lawyer to fight for Jenny as well. Jake was scared knowing he was going to have to give custody of Jenny to Nikki for three months or prison. He confronted Nikki at her hotel, to smart knowing she would have brought cops to the other destination she planned on meeting him. Nikki lied and said Jenny wasn't Jake's, but he didn't believe her saying Jenny would always be his daughter. Jake told Peyton he was taking Jenny and running away again which upset Peyton. Little did Peyton know was that Jake was surrendering himself to jail and having Whitey, his basketball coach take Jenny away from Tree Hill after a heart-to-heart conversation they had. Season 3 Relationships Family Jenny was born to her dad, Jake and mother, Nikki. A month after, Nikki abandoned both, Jake and their daughter Jenny becasue she wasn't ready to become a mother. Up until Jenny was 9 months old she was raised by her father, Jake and his parents. Trivia *Before Lydia Scott, Jenny was the only baby to be seen for more then one episode. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Children